


Biceps

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [8]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Someone's in trouble, Strong!Robbie, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: maybe Sportacus' crystal goes off, and robbie gets stuck under a new machine that falls on him, while he was making it, All from sporty's pov





	Biceps

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought on by Rottensocksandfluff sending me a picture of buff!Robbie from a season 3 episode. It was also the first prompt to break 100 notes so I have a soft spot for it, even though it's short.

Sportacus was just catching a fly ball from Stingy when his crystal went off.

“Someone’s in trouble!” He tossed Ziggy the ball and jumped onto the nearest wall, scanning the town. The mayor wasn’t ‘helping’ Bessie with anything, the kids were safe, even the kitten was innocently walking around. Who else could have set off—

The answer struck him and fear gripped his heart, “Robbie…” He whispered.

He ran, flipped, and cartwheeled his way to Robbie’s lair. Once inside, Sportacus found the trouble right away.

In the middle of the bunker was Robbie. He seemed to be holding up a large metal crate that was tipped towards him at a dangerous angle. When Sportacus landed in the lair, Robbie locked eyes with him.

“Help,” he squeaked, almost comically.

Without hesitation, Sportacus sprang forward. He planted his feet beside Robbie and joined in the pushing. Together, they got the box to tumble onto another side, away from them both. With a loud  _bang_ , Robbie was safe.  

The crate had been much heavier than Sportacus thought. How had Robbie been holding it up on his own?! He turned, out of breath, to ask Robbie that very question. 

His eyes caught the answer.

Robbie wasn’t wearing his usual outfit. Instead, he was in purple sweat pants and a black tank top. The tank top showed off what his long sleeved stripped number usually hid.

Robbie caught Sportacus staring. Between gasps for breath, he asked, “Wha- what are you st-staring at?”

Sportacus opened and closed his mouth several times, not trusting himself not to blurt out “ _When did your arms get so muscular?_ ”

Instead he asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier to hear that stupid crystal’s beeping.”

Sportacus gave a weak chuckle. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Robbie’s arms.

“Seriously, what are you staring at?”

“Can I feel your biceps?”

“… can you  _what_?”

Wait, nope, he’d said that out loud. “NevermindByeRobbieStaySafe!”

“Get back here!”

 


End file.
